jvsfandomcom-20200222-history
Banshee
Banshee was Aron Kellemann's personal fighter. It actually belonged to a fanon class of fighters with the same name, designed for the JvS Universe; however, with the limitations on non-canon ships the class itself is suspended until a system is in place to regulate fanon designs; the class, and the single fighter, were built by Chyornov Combat Systems. Banshee was approximately ten meters long, with a fuselage that looked essentially like a shortened X-wing fuselage. Toward the rear of the fighter, however, the original X-wing-style S-foils had been scrapped and the fuselage rounded to accommodate a rotating collar. The wing assembly was attached to this collar, with a set of six wings arranged in an asterisk formation. Each wing had a heavy laser cannon mounted on the end, and the spaces between them were filled with struts that supported addition engines and missile launchers. This gave the wing assembly the appearance of a rather large spider web, complete with insects trapped in its strands. It also gave it a distinct sound when maneuvering in atmosphere, caused by air whistling through the struts. One effect of the wing arrangement was that it gave the Banshee a distinct advantage in atmosphere, as the wings themselves could be used to maneuver. Only a pilot very familiar with the fighter could do so, however, as it required close coordination. Maneuvering skillfully resulted in maneuvers far sharper than most fighters could accomplish; however, a single wrong move could easily send the fighter out of control. For this reason, anyone unfamiliar with the craft would generally lock the rotating collar, fixing the wings in place and giving the fighter flight characteristics and maneuverability somewhere between that of an X-wing and a TIE interceptor. The launchers, three all told and set into every other space between wings. These launchers fired customized missiles less than a meter long, which compensated for their short range and low power by their superior maneuverability and numbers; each launcher had a magazine of eight missiles, for a total of twenty-four. In addition, the fighter was equipped with an advanced adaptive pigmentation system that allowed it to visually cloak itself, and a miniaturized antimatter reactor that allowed it to keep up with the demands for power placed on it by its systems. Rather than a separate cargo compartment, the Banshee had an elongated cockpit that allowed it to carry either additional cargo or a passenger. Specifications Dimensions: *Length:10 meters *Wingspan (circumference): 10.4 meters Arms: *6 heavy laser cannon, which could be linked to fire individually, in pairs, in groups of three, or all together. *3 missile launchers, each with a magazine of eight antifighter missiles. Customizations The Banshee owned by Kellemann was a Banshee/Aurek Interceptor built with numerous differences from the base design. *The hull, while still created from Arlescium alloy, was built with the klas blend rather than the amrik used in the base model. *Where the original Banshee/Aurek's missile launchers carried six missiles each, Kellemann's Banshee added two missiles in each launcher. Category:ShipsCategory:Starfighters Category:Ships (Individual)